Fred, Angelina, and Love Potions
by Gryffindor112789
Summary: Fred likes Angelina. Angelina likes Fred. But when love potions get involved, trouble and fights start. **FINISHED**
1. Train Ride

"Fred!!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. "If you don't hurry up we're going to miss the train!!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Fred combed his hair once more and shook a little cologne on. "There." Rushing down the stairs, he ran passed Ron who was looking really impatient. "Got a hot date or something?" Ron stood, fanning himself from the overdose of fragrance. "Don't put so much cologne on for school, jeez." Ron walked past to the back door and out to the car. Fred did the same.  
  
After getting onto Platform 9 ¾, Fred and George quickly kissed their mother goodbye. "Now you two behave this year!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "We will Mum." Fred and George said automatically. "Bye Mum!" They left quickly not wanting to get a lecture and started searching for their friends. "Weasleys! Over here!" Lee Jordan's smiling head popped out of a compartment window. Fred and George quickly made it over to the compartment seeing that all of their friends had already arrived except for. "Where's Angelina?" Fred said almost panicky. Everyone looked at him with an odd expression on their faces. "She should be here in a couple of minutes," said Katie, a look of puzzlement on her face. "Why so worried?" asked Oliver. "You two going out or something?" He said it with a smile on his face. Everyone quickly turned to Fred, whose face was rapidly turning the color of his hair. "No! She's just a friend." He spoke a little nervously. Everyone continued to stare at him. "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "I am!" Angelina was standing in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late but my owl started freakin' out as I was about to get onto the platform." Everyone just stared at her, then turned their gaze over to Fred. "What's the matter?" She asked uneasily? "Nothing," said Alicia slowly, a smile curling up her face as she looked between the two. "Nothing at all." 


	2. Begining of the Year Feast

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of these characters are J.K. Rowling's and NOT mine. I wish but they aren't. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
"Will you please just ask her out?" Oliver sat laughing at Fred who had been staring at Angelina.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't like her."  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
Fred gave a sigh and shook his head. "Ok, I do. I can't help it. Ever since you all came over to our house during the summer I've been crazy for her. It just started once you all left."  
  
"Then ask her out, your not acting like yourself. We need to hear Fred's jokes." Fred gave a slight laugh. It's true; he hadn't been acting like himself. Just a couple of days before they left for Hogwarts, Bill, who was visiting from Egypt, said he was acting funny.  
  
"Your right Oliver. I'll just walk up to her and ask her out."  
  
"Good! Now watch the sorting, I bet that that blond girl will be a Hufflepuff." Guessing the house of first years was a game they played every year. "No, I say Ravenclaw." Fred said, trying to get back to his normal spirit and enjoy the feast. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. "Told you!" Fred yelled over the Ravenclaw table's applause. "Shame," sighed Oliver. "She's got a good chaser body. I hope Ravenclaw doesn't notice that, you know that they lost a chaser?" "No, I didn't." said Fred. Now he had another worry, who Ravenclaw would pick for their chaser.  
  
Dumbledore stood up then waiting for silence. "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone! Just a few announcements. Ravenclaw's, there will be tryouts for the chaser position in 3 weeks. Also, at Christmas time we will be holding an end of the year ball open for all 4th years and older. A student under the 4th year may only go if a student of 4th and up invites them. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
The plates before them filled with all types of food. Steaks, chicken, corn, salad, rolls, jugs of pumpkin juice, and so much more was available. All through dinner the chat was only of the ball. Younger students were complaining to each other about the unfairness of not letting them go. The older students were talking excitedly of who would go with who and what they would wear. Fred of course was thinking of Angelina. But how would he ask her? He first wanted to ask her out and he had to think of how he would do that. He should do it quickly though. Before someone else asks her, he thought. 


	3. Hallway Meetings

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. Please R/R!!!! PLEASE?! This chapter is really, really cheesy so sorry but it has to be here.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to do it today." Fred gave one more quick check in mirror.  
  
"Do what?" asked George sleepily.  
  
"Ask Angelina out!" said Fred.  
  
"Oh. right." George said as he turned over.  
  
Fred gave a groan at himself in the mirror. He was sort of getting an Alfalfa look; one piece of hair wouldn't stay down. "Oh well," he sighed.  
  
He quickly grabbed his bag and left the dormitory. In the common room he spotted Ron in a chair. "Morning," Fred said as he looked around for his friends.  
  
"Hello, I'm waiting for Harry, he is so slow."  
  
"Oh, have you seen Lee or Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah, they went down to breakfast about five minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks Ron, bye then."  
  
"See you," said Ron checking his watch.  
  
Fred quickly made his way over to the portrait hole and opened it. As he was getting out he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled. It was Angelina.  
  
"It's ok, Fred. Why the rush? I just came up to get you and George."  
  
She looks so pretty, thought Fred. "I-I-I was just about to go and meet everyone for breakfast," Fred said quickly. "George is still sleeping."  
  
"That lazy bum," Angelina said laughing.  
  
She looks so beautiful when she smiles, Fred continued in thought. I should just go for it.  
  
"Umm, Angelina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you go. Will you go.will," Fred couldn't continue. He was so nervous.  
  
"Will I go where?" said Angelina.  
  
Fred could almost hear Wood's voice, "JUST ASK HER! It's only Angelina. ASK!" This was so odd for Fred. He never got tongue-tied. "I got to go," Fred turned around and started moving at high-speed down the hall.  
  
"Fred, wait!" Angelina started running down the hall. He turned around. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"I was going to ask you if. if you,"  
  
"If I would go out with you?" She gave a look of curiosity.  
  
"Yes," said Fred slowly, looking down at the floor.  
  
Angelina looked down at Fred. "Fred, I like you too."  
  
"You do?" asked Fred, stunned. She shook her head and gave a weak laugh.  
  
"So will you go out with me?" She asked.  
  
"You're asking me?" Fred gave a surprised look.  
  
"Yes, I am," She said proudly.  
  
"Well, I don't know," he said jokingly, immediately feeling like himself again. Angelina started laughing and punched his arm. Fred reached for her hand and she slowly gave it to him. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall. 


	4. Quidditch Kisses

Disclaimer: I know my chapters are really short but some might be longer. I don't own anything except Reilly Flanagan. She is mine! Please R/R!  
  
  
  
The quidditch season was right around the corner and the Gryffindor team was practicing harder than ever. Every night of the week they had a practice. Wood was frantic.  
  
"He's losing it!" cried Fred, the evening practice before the first game.  
  
"I know, I can't even finish my school work," said George with a sigh.  
  
"Like you were going to anyway."  
  
"Hey! I was going to get to it!"  
  
"Team! We're getting really good. I can see us winning the cup this year, not to mention beat Ravenclaw for the first game." Wood called everyone over.  
  
"By the way, who did they get for the chaser position?" asked Harry.  
  
"That blonde first year," Wood was looking really crabby at this decision. "I think her name is Reilly. Reilly Flanagan. You know Fred, that one that I said I hope they don't pick."  
  
Fred nodded. If Wood thought that she would do well on the first day and now Ravenclaw picked her, she was probably really good.  
  
"So, that means that I need you three," he looked at Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. "To be prepared and I want some good defense. I want to see a lot of goals and a lot of interceptions. Alright?"  
  
The three girls gave him a look of determination.  
  
"Great! I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early at breakfast." Wood walked off the field with a little spring in his step. The team followed.  
  
  
  
The next morning the Great Hall was filled with the excited chatter that lead to a quidditch game. The whole team was quietly eating bits of their breakfast. They stared at their food waiting until Wood called them. In what seemed like a short amount of time, they were all in the locker room waiting to be called out. The red light above the doors to the field blinked on and they were off.  
  
"And here is the Gryffindor team!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Keeper and captain, Oliver Wood; Chasers Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell; beaters Fred and George Weasley; and Seeker Harry Potter!" The stands erupted as the team did a flying circle of the field. The Ravenclaw team was already on the side of the field in discussion. Wood had the team land and wait for Madam Hooch.  
  
"Now I want a nice, clean game. On my whistle, BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!"  
  
"The teams are off! Ravenclaw newcomer, Reilly Flanagan in possession of the quaffle. Boy, that girl can ride." Lee Jordan yelled. "She makes it over to the Gryffindor goal posts, shoots, and oh, is blocked by Keeper Oliver Wood." The Gryffindor stands cheered. "Gryffindor has the quaffle and there goes Alicia Spinnet. She's making her way to the Ravenclaw posts and, SCORES!" The Gryffindor fans clapped and yelled. "There goes Harry Potter into a spectacular dive, clearly he's seen something. Cho Chang following. Potter's hand is out, he's getting close to the ground, he better watch out, and. oh no, the Snitch takes off." The stands sighed.  
  
"Fred! Look out!" George yelled.  
  
Fred looked around and saw a bludger coming straight at him. He dove to the right and just made it. The bludger zoomed past heading for a Ravenclaw.  
  
"And that was a close one by Fred Weasley. And oh, here goes Potter again, this time moving up and boy, that broom is going fast, he's almost there and.HE'S GOT IT! Gryffindor wins! What a game, what a short game." The stands exploded.  
  
The teams landed and Harry was mobbed. The Gryffindor team shook hands with the Ravenclaws. Gryffindors were hugging and cheering and jumping around. Fred made his way over to Angelina and she hugged him. They pulled away and seemed to be all by themselves, and then Fred bent down and kissed Angelina. There lips meet and she kissed him back. As they pulled away she smiled and they left to cheer with their team.  
  
Oh yeah, Fred thought to himself with a smile. 


	5. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I now own one more character! *Jumps for joy* His name is Christopher Darien, and he starts all these new fights.  
  
  
  
The Christmas excitement had begun and decorations were up. Students had one more week of classes and then they were free to go. Percy and Ginny were going to go home for the holidays but Fred, George, and Ron were staying. To Fred's excitement, Angelina was staying also.  
  
Dumbledore stood up one morning, five days left until break, with an announcement. "We've got a new student. All though he transferred late from Canada, he was sorted and put into Gryffindor. I'm sure the Gryffindors will make him feel at home." He gave them all a look in which they had to now nod. They all did. "Excellent! Now continue with your breakfast." Dumbledore sat down and started talking with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"A new student? This late?" George said to the group as Christopher, a 15 year old with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and blonde-brown hair, found a seat at the table next to Ginny, who started immediately blushing.  
  
Fred wasn't listening. He was looking at Angelina's face and her friends. They had all started giggling as soon as they heard that the new kid was going to be in Gryffindor. They continued to stare at him, and giggle.  
  
Fred couldn't concentrate on his first class that morning. What if Angelina likes him more then me, he kept thinking to himself. What if she dumps me today? What if she starts dating him right away? In the distance, someone was calling Fred's name. He just ignored it.  
  
"Fred. Fred! FRED!" Lee Jordan was calling his name.  
  
"Huh?" Fred said, still spacing out.  
  
"FRED! What going on?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, finally aware of his surroundings.  
  
"Then why haven't you paid attention at all? You usually pay attention a little at least."  
  
"I don't know. I've just been thinking," he said. "About.about.An,"  
  
"About Angelina." Lee Jordan finished. "And you're worried that she likes that new kid, Christopher Darien." Lee looked pretty pleased with himself after seeing Fred's shocked face.  
  
"Am I that easy to read? I mean, jeez, Oliver, now you." He trailed off as the bell rang for the end of class.  
  
As Fred reached the Great Hall for lunch, he saw Angelina already sitting and spotted the empty seat next to her. He quickly ran and beat an irritated Katie to it.  
  
"Hello!" Angelina said brightly. "How was Defense Against The Dark Arts?"  
  
"Fine," he said quickly, smiling.  
  
"That's good. Is everything okay?" She looked at Fred's face, which seemed to be full of worries.  
  
"Yes, of course. Why?"  
  
"You just look a little worried and tired. Here, maybe this will make you feel better." She leaned over and gave him such a gentle kiss on his lips that he could hardly stay troubled.  
  
Yep, he thought, she must like me.  
  
Just as Angelina pulled away, Christopher strolled over and sat across from the two.  
  
"Hey Angelina! Professor McGonagall made me stay later and see if I was 'situated' with all of my classes." He grinned this wonderful grin of his that made Ginny, who was sitting close by, blush. "Hi! I'm Christopher. I don't think I've met you yet," he said to Fred.  
  
"Fred Weasley, er, nice to meet you." Fred said stiffly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Oh yeah, Angelina, you dropped your quill in Transfiguration."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she took back her quill.  
  
"So, you two have class together?" Fred said, trying his hardest to keep out the jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Umm. yeah! We have Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against The Dark Arts," she said as she counted them off on her fingers.  
  
"Oh," was all Fred could say to that. Because Angelina was a year younger than Fred, they didn't have any classes with each other.  
  
"Angelina is very smart with the animals," Christopher said. "She calmed down an extremely hyper niffler the other day," he said as he smirked at Angelina.  
  
"Oh, come on now," she said reddening.  
  
All this flirting being done by Christopher was making Fred sick.  
  
"Excuse us," Fred said as he suddenly grabbed Angelina's arm and pulled her in to the hall.  
  
"Fred! Oww! You're hurting me! Stop!" Fred stopped just outside the Great Hall.  
  
"What is your problem?" she asked sternly, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Christopher is totally flirting with you," he blurted out.  
  
"What?! No he isn't. He's new here and we're just friends. I'm helping him learn the place."  
  
"Well, I can tell, he absolutely likes you."  
  
"Well, I don't like him that way. I like you." Her stern look softened to a warm glow, reserved only for Fred.  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. They were good.  
  
Later that night, Fred and George had a detention to take care of for Professor Snape. They were caught tossing dragon eggshells into some of the Slytherins caldrons, causing their potions to turn from purple to gray, then explode and drench all the Slytherins in pimples. It was quite the prank but Professor Snape didn't think so. He gave them detention and took forty points total from Gryffindor.  
  
Fred was dismissed from the detention earlier than George because George had decided to stick his hand in a jar filled with juicy, orange balls. Snape had seen and kept him longer while Fred was able to go.  
  
Walking up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, Fred passed The Bloody Baron. The Baron gave him a nasty look before going down the hall to talk with Peeves. Fred got the chills and hurriedly ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Saggitario," he said to the Fat Lady and she swung forward to let him in.  
  
Fred moved swiftly through the hole but stopped dead at what he saw on the couch.  
  
  
  
Ohhhhhh, sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't help it! It was just too perfect to pass up. Don't worry; I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for reading. Please review!! 


	6. Common Room Cheaters

Disclaimer: First off, I just want to say a big thank you to all of the people that have reviewed this story; it makes me feel so good that people like my story so I just wanted to say thanks.  
  
  
  
Fred moved swiftly through the hole but stopped dead at what he saw on the couch. Christopher and Angelina were in the empty common room sharing a passionate kiss. They had obviously not heard Fred come in because when Fred spoke, Angelina jumped.  
  
"Angelina! What's going on?" he asked stunned, his voice very loud.  
  
"FRED!" she yelled. Christopher quickly backed off Angelina, and moved a corner of the room.  
  
"Fred, it's not what you think!" she said hurriedly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"  
  
"Christopher kissed me!"  
  
"Oh, and you backed away?" he continued to yell.  
  
"Fred! I don't like Christopher that way. I like yo-," Fred didn't stay to hear the rest of her plea. He turned straight around and went back through the portrait hole.  
  
As he reached the hall, he saw George coming to the tower.  
  
"Fred!" he called, relieved to share his problems with someone. "Snape made me clean this really funky caldron that had a brown, runny po-," he saw the look that Fred gave him, a look of pain and anger, and stopped dead. "What's the matter?" he said more gently.  
  
"I walked in on Angelina and Christopher kissing in the common room," he said as he looked at the floor.  
  
"What?! How could she?" George looked really mad now too.  
  
"I don't know but he'd been flirting with her for sometime now."  
  
"Oh, Fred," he said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thanks George," Fred said softly. 


	7. Dreamy Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I know the story is kind of depressing now but I will get better. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
With Fred's new breakup with Angelina, he hardly wanted to think about the Christmas dance that would be coming up soon, the day that all the students returned from their break.  
  
Girls were walking by now in groups, getting asked out to the dance and giggling constantly. Fred couldn't stand it. Deep down, he wanted to go but he was still mad and hurt about Angelina.  
  
George was going with Katie. Lee was going with Alicia. Oliver hadn't asked anyone but was going to the dance. He was a little preoccupied with quidditch. As far as Fred knew, Angelina wasn't going with anyone.  
  
  
  
Fred got a little joy, four days before the dance. He was sitting in the common room trying to do his homework but was having trouble with Angelina sitting only a couple of chairs away. Most people were still in the common room when Christopher came over and sat down next to Angelina. Fred immediately looked down at his book.  
  
"So, Angelina. Are you going to the dance?" Christopher asked, ignoring Fred, who was now listening carefully.  
  
"I don't know, Christopher," she said exhaling.  
  
"Well if you didn't have a date yet, I wanted to ask you to go with me." Fred's ears were like a dog's. They quickly perked up.  
  
Angelina looked up, deep into Christopher's bright blue eyes, a look of astonishment on her face. "How dare you ask me that question right in front of Fred when you were the one that broke us up!"  
  
"Angelina, I don't know what you're talking about. You kissed me," he accused. They now had an audience.  
  
"What are you talking about? Fred, I swear, he kissed me!" She now looked at Fred who had looked up from his book. He didn't know if he should believe her. Why should he? He wanted to but she had kissed someone that wasn't him.  
  
She gave him a pleading look. Fred stared into her hazel eyes. They were beautiful. He wanted to be with her but he didn't want to be cheated on. He wasn't sure that he could believe her. He continued to stare at her then looked back down at his book. He just wasn't sure. Angelina retreated to her chair and Fred heard her sob quietly. Then she went up to her dormitory, slamming the door loudly. Everyone continued to stare at Fred.  
  
"WHAT?!" he asked to the audience as everyone quickly turned back to what they were doing.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Fred went down to breakfast with George and Oliver. They were busy talking about England's quidditch standings, so busy, that Fred didn't even notice Angelina sit down next to him.  
  
"Hi Fred," she said to him hopefully.  
  
"Er. hello," he said quietly, then turned back to his friends.  
  
Angelina looked sadly at the back of Fred's head, and then also turned around to her friends.  
  
Breakfast was almost over when Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Good morning students! As you all know, the Christmas dance will be on Sunday. Students going will have to be at the dance by eight o'clock. Dress robes will be worn. Now finish your breakfast and head out to your classes. Have a good day!" He sat down and smiled.  
  
The boys finished their food and Oliver ended the quidditch conversation. Fred turned around to grab his juice and saw Angelina peering at him, as if expecting something. He hesitated, gave a small smile, and then finished his juice. He put down the goblet and walked off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lee Jordan.  
  
As he was sitting in class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about the rise of Rerot the Evil, romantic thoughts filled his head. They were about Angelina. About how he still had feelings for her. About how maybe she was telling the truth about the kiss between her and Christopher. About giving her another chance.  
  
He must have had a dreamy look in his eyes because Lee was suddenly calling his name.  
  
"FRED! God, pay attention when I talk to you! Class is over."  
  
Fred looked around and saw that the students were leaving the room. He got up and put away his books and walked out with Lee, still thinking of Angelina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa! So what's with the dreamy, Angelina thoughts? Check back and you will find out soon. Sorry this chapter took me so long to post. I've been a little busy. Please R/R!! 


	8. Love Potion=Trust

Disclaimer: I hope that this won't confuse you all but I'm changing the title of this story. What I had originally in mind just doesn't work anymore so it will now be under the title: Fred, Angelina, and Love Potions. Sorry about doing that but what I had just won't work. Thanks so much!!!  
  
These thoughts of Angelina were constantly on Fred's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything she did made him get butterflies in his stomach. This time, it was George who noticed Fred's strange behavior.  
  
"Fred, is everything ok?" George asked one day in the common room.  
  
"Yes, George," Fred said dreamily as he took a seat by the fireplace. "Everything is just peachy."  
  
'Peachy,' George mouthed to Oliver, both of them looking very confused.  
  
"Fred, you're starting to scare me," said Oliver, looking at a dazed Fred.  
  
"Now why would you say that, Oliver?"  
  
"Because you're acting as if you just saw a veela."  
  
"No, but I did just see Angelina," he said as they all looked over at the staircase where Angelina was descending.  
  
"Fred!" said George. "I thought you were mad at Angelina. Now you're practically drooling over her," Fred's mouth hung open and just visible was a drop of spit. "Scratch that, you are drooling." The spit drip dropped.  
  
"Ewww!" moaned George and Oliver.  
  
"Fred! Why are you suddenly into Angelina? I mean, two days ago you were saying how she cheated on you and now your acting like you forgive her. Do you?" asked George.  
  
"Well, it all started yesterday. As I was leaving the Great Hall from breakfast, I had this thought of Angelina and me dancing at the dance. Then it went away. But then, during Defense Against the Dark Arts I had another thought. It was of Angelina and me kissing in the common room." Fred was now looking at George and Oliver who were deep in thought.  
  
"Sounds to me like you're under a love potion," said a voice from behind. Hermione was coming to warm herself up by the fireplace and heard Fred's part of the conversation.  
  
"Now how would I take a love potion without me knowing?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, just think about it. Someone could've put it in something without you knowing. Like a dr-,"  
  
"Like a drink!" exclaimed George.  
  
"Exactly," said Hermione, a little irritated from being interrupted. "And if your thoughts are of Angelina, clearly it was her who made and gave you the potion."  
  
"And she could've done that at breakfast or one of the meals," said Oliver.  
  
"Right!" Hermione gave each of them a smile and went back to her work away from the fireplace.  
  
"So Fred, that must mean that she still likes you. I mean, why would she make you a love potion if she didn't? I think that you should talk to her 'cause maybe she was telling the truth about the kiss." George looked at Fred hopefully. He hated seeing them fighting. They both were his friends but because Fred was his brother, he didn't really side with Angelina.  
  
"You know what, you're right!" Fred stood up and put his book behind him. He walked over to where Angelina was sitting, with Katie and Alicia.  
  
"Umm. Angelina. Could I talk to you?" Katie and Alicia started to giggle as they moved to go talk with Lee.  
  
"Of course Fred," Angelina said looking at the floor.  
  
Fred took a seat. "I know that you gave me a love potion."  
  
Angelina looked up from the floor and at Fred. Her mouth was wide open. "How did you find out? Oh, Fred! I'm so sorry." She flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Angelina! I'm not finished." She pulled away and gazed at him. "I want to hear the truth of what happened the night when you and Christopher kissed. Until I hear what happened, I won't be able to believe you."  
  
She took a little while to answer. "Well, I was sitting in the common room very late, after everyone had gone to bed, finishing up this Transfiguration assignment when Christopher came down from his dormitory. He said that he couldn't sleep. So, he took out his Transfiguration assignment and we began working on it together because it was quite hard. We worked for about thirty minutes until it was finished. Then Christopher looked at me and said, 'Thank you so much for helping me with this homework. You're so smart! I couldn't have done it without you.' Then he leaned over and kissed me. You walked in just then." She stared at the floor.  
  
"Angelina, I believe you." Fred said sincerely after thinking about what she said. It was true. Suddenly, without help from the love potion that was still circulating through his blood, he felt trust between him and Angelina once more.  
  
"Oh Fred!" she exclaimed and wrapped herself up in him. This time, he let her and they stayed that way for minutes. Then, just as they had done during that first quidditch game of the season, they kissed. Again it was just instinct.  
  
"Angelina?" Fred said as he pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" He looked with anticipation into her eyes.  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to." 


	9. The Christmas Ball

Disclaimer: Here is the last chapter! Sorry that it took long to post. Hope that you enjoy it and please read some of my other stories!  
  
The Great Hall was decorated so beautifully with fourteen Christmas trees and giant snowmen scattered all around. You could feel the chill as you stepped into the room but you felt warm at the same time. Couples were entering, dressed in their best dress robes, looking spectacular.  
  
Fred was anxiously awaiting Angelina in the common room. He and the rest of the guys were standing around talking nervously. None of them had much to say. Then as if planned, (it probably was) all the girls descended from the staircases at the exact same moment. Bright colors filled the common room. Reds, purples, blues, golds, and so many more could be found floating towards their dates.  
  
Angelina took Fred's breath away. She was wearing a stunning spaghetti- strap silk dress. The cream color of the dress brought out her lovely skin tone and Fred couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair was done up in a curly bun with pieces around her face curled, and hanging out. She, and most of the other girls had put upon themselves a glitter charm, which made your skin have a sparkly tone to it. Angelina looked gorgeous.  
  
She slowly made her way down to where Fred was sitting, Katie and Alicia behind her, both looking pretty but not as wonderful as Angelina.  
  
"So, how do I look?" She asked Fred, who had the same look on his face as when he was under her love potion.  
  
It took him a moment to answer. "You look so beautiful Angelina," he said as big smiles crept up on both their faces. Fred reached behind him and pulled out a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Oh Fred! Thank you, they're beautiful." He grabbed her hand and together they walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
They reached the Great Hall and were greeted by Peeves who was showering them all with dead, rotting flower petals. Professor McGonagall had just realized why all of the students were coming in with them in their hair and came out to yell at Peeves. Fred thought that it was funny and didn't mind but clearly the girls minded, they were all brushing them out of their pretty hair-dos.  
  
Everyone took their seats as Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Welcome students to the Christmas Ball! I'm so glad that all of you decided to join us here. This should be a fun occasion. I have The Bizarre Brothers here to play for you all and I'm quite looking forward to hearing them play. Now, enjoy!"  
  
The students went crazy at the mention of The Bizarre Brothers and couples all over the hall got up to dance. Fred and Angelina and George and Katie were going crazy, moving everywhere as they danced. As they made their way past the stage, they bumped into tiny Professor Flitwick, who toppled over and into a chair. Luckily for them, he was ok and continued his jig.  
  
The Bizarre Brothers finished the fast song they were playing and moved on to the first slow song of the night. Fred and Angelina turned to each other and got close. Angelina wrapped her sparkly arms around Fred's neck and he did the same around her waist. They held each other tightly, as if not ever wanting to let go.  
  
'Finally! Angelina is now with me. She likes me, not Christopher. I have her here with me, dancing. Yes, she's mine,' Fred thought to himself, hugging his girlfriend even closer. And, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something that would make the rest of his night, even if he were to be put in detention for a month, nothing could spoil what he saw. Christopher was sitting at table in the way back corner, all alone.  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer: I hoped that you all liked this story. Yes, it was hard at times to write but what story isn't? I love hearing your thoughts on it so please review! Thank you so much for reading it! 


End file.
